Fox of the Thousand Seals
by Veloran-Darkfyre
Summary: This is my take on the Naruto series. Naruto x FemKyuubi


**Well, I'm back with Naruto again. Trema is updated recently also, so I figured to redo my story under another name. This time, its called Fox of the Thousand Seals.**

**Warnings: AU, FemKyuubi. Lemons later in the story perhaps, but not for a while.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Resonance**

"We are going to kill the demon once and for all!" Proclaimed a man brandishing a pitchfork to a large crowd of men and women. "The Sandaime is in a Council Session, so we must act quickly! Spread out and find him!" The crowd clamoured in response, spreading out in different directions. They had only one goal...

A young kid of around six was wandering the streets. Having been recently kicked out of the orphanage he used to stay at, he had to fend for himself and find food. "Why is it that every person who sees me gives me that look?" Naruto wondered aloud idly, peering into the Akimichi barbeque joint and salivating. _Too bad I don't have any money... _He thought as his stomach growled.

"Hey! There he is!" Shouted a man, causing Naruto to turn quickly and see a group of people coming his way carrying pitchforks and torches.

Naruto followed his instincts, turning tail to dash down the street in fear. _Not again! _He thought desperately, moving his little legs as quickly as they'd let him run. Memories of his last mob encouter flood his mind, causing him to want to run even faster.

"You can't escape us demon!" Shouted another mob ahead, causing Naruto to pale in fright. Turning down an alleyway, he rushed down it with the intention to escape only to come right to a dead end. Panting slightly, he turned to face the ever growing mob that slowly approached him with the intent to kill.

"What do you want?!" Naruto shouted, leaning against the wall.

A man chuckled. "What do we want? We want our families back!" And he rushed Naruto while holding up his pitchfork to impale Naruto in the arm and pinning him fully against the wall.

Naruto yelled with pain, but the festival going on drowned out his voice where most of the Shinobi were keeping watch of the civilians there.

Naruto was then stabbed in his other arm by a knife, effectively pinning him completely against the wall of the alleyway.

"You're a demon." Said a woman. "And you killed my son!" Using a rusted nail, she gouged at Naruto's cheek viciously drawing blood and causing him to scream in agony.

Another villager approached, stabbing Naruto in the chest repeatedly. "That's for my father."

As soon as he said this, the mob closed Naruto like rabid animals. Kicking, punching, slashing. Naruto was a bloody mess, his voice no longer able to manifest itself from a damaged larynx when someone punched him rather hard in the throat. His breathing was labored as the crowd parted to reveal a Shinobi of the Leaf, walking towards Naruto slowly.

"Please..." Naruto begged, as the Shinobi began a sequence of hand seals and a manifestation of green chakra appeared around his hand. "Help." He managed to cough out, barely audible to those near him.

"Then I'll end my suffering, _demon_ with your death." The Shinobi said darkly, placing his hand on Naruto's chest.

Naruto's head fell down, his eyes losing the spark of life quickly as the internal bleeding quickly brought him into unconsciousness.

An explosion of crimson Youki erupted from Naruto, engulfing every member of the mob and the Shinobi who 'killed' the demon as they were rejoicing his death. They didn't have time to react as the Youki burned them away, leaving not even ash as the Youki began to swirl around Naruto. He fell to the ground, no longer restrained by anything as even the tools holding him to the wall had been eradicated from the power of it. Soon, Naruto's wounds began to heal rapidly as the blood that escaped his body bubbled and evaporated into a slight red mist. Once he was healed, the Youki receded back within his body leaving Naruto unconscious, but very alive, on the ground.

_**"Forgive me Naruto, for putting you through this." **_Whispered a voice deep within Naruto's mindscape, before a strong pulse of Youki emitted from Naruto as a signal beacon. **_"I'll find a way to make up for everything you've been put through, that I promise."_**

_Meanwhile..._

Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure was leaving the council chambers as he felt a strong burst of Youki, eventually followed by a single pulse. Frowning, he looked in its direction. "Weasel." He called.

"Hai Hokage-sama." An ANBU wearing a weasel-mask shunshined away as Hiruzen sighed.

Appearing near Naruto, Weasel looked around and felt the lingering traces of Youki. With a sigh, Uchiha Itachi pulled his mask off as he knelt down next to Naruto and gently picked him up. "What happened now?" He asked softly, staring at the unresponding form of the blonde before shunshining back to the Hokage tower.

Laying Naruto down on a couch, Itachi looked up as Hiruzen walked into the room and shut the door.

"How is he?" The Hokage asked softly, staring at the boy with concern.

"He's alive. Just unconscious Hokage-sama." Itachi said, looking down at Naruto with the same concern. "And there was a lingering trace of Youki at the scene. I believe the Kyuubi protected him from being harmed, since its life depends on his if what you told me of the seal is true."

"Wouldn't surprise me." Hiruzen sat down at his desk, looking at Naruto all the while. "If this keeps up, I doubt he'll survive much longer."

"I know Tsume would like to adopt Naruto-kun, but Father keeps railroading any attempt at a prominent Clan if they express the desire." Itachi sat down across from Hiruzen, also keeping an eye on the young blonde boy. "And I don't think I can keep guarding him."

"I understand Itachi-kun. Fugaku-san wouldn't allow it at all. He had stopped Tsume again during the council session today."

Itachi sighed heavily. "I see... Well, what shall we do right now?"

"Hokage-sama, a messenger from Nazogakure is here to see you." Beeped a voice from the intercom on the desk when Hiruzen was about to respond.

"Send him in." Hiruzen said after pushing the reply button, and the doors opened to reveal a man wearing a chunnin vest with the Uzumaki swirl on the left shoulder and the Kanji for Enigma on the right shoulder. His face was hidden behind a mask similar to Kakashi's, and his green eyes stared at the Hokage and Itachi with a calm intensity. "State your name."

"Akumori of the Tatsujin Clan. Son of the Yondaime Kurokage."

Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"So Tenma sends his own son to deliver a message to me? What is this about?" Hiruzen asked, staring at the man before him.

"Kurokage-sama wishes to have his youngest son come here to learn how to be a Shinobi from the strongest of the Five Elemental Villages. Ryouken isn't well liked because he is... Well, I'm sure you'll find out Hokage-sama. I have the message scroll right here from my father detailing the proposition between our Villages and strengthen our bonds besides what was in place before the fall of Uzushiogakure." Akumori pulled a scroll from a pouch of his vest and tossed it casually to Hiruzen, who caught it easily. "My mission won't be complete until I have an answer from you as to whether or not you accept."

Itachi stood up and walked over to Akumori calmly, who looked at the Anbu Captain calmly. "Shiroi Akuma."

"I see you know my moniker." Akumori said softly, smirking. "Are you impressed?"

"Actually, no I'm not." Itachi answered while Hiruzen was reading the scrolls details. "Very few things can impress me nowadays. Even if you're an A-Ranked Chunnin with a 'Do not engage' warning."

"And may I ask who you are?" Growled Akumori with annoyance that this man wasn't phased by who he was.

"Uchiha Itachi."

"That explains a lot. The Uchiha are arrogant bastards who believe tha-" Akumori didn't get far into his rant when Itachi slammed him into the wall with a simple palm thrust, causing the man to cough violently.

"I'm not arrogant. But if you couldn't block that simple thrust, you aren't enough of a challenge against me plain and simple, because my Sharingan wasn't active at all."

"Damn you." Growled Akumori as he struggled back to his feet, holding his chest. "You'll regret that, _Uchiha_." He was beginning to form some hand seals, when Hiruzen cleared his throat in annoyance.

"Ahem. What's going on?" Hiruzen demanded harshly.

"Nothing Hokage-sama." Akumori responded, mentally fuming. How come this Uchiha dare to attack the son of the Yondaime Kurokage!

"Good. I read the scroll, and my answer is decided. Yes, I'll allow the boy to come here to Konoha from Nazo and enroll into the Academy when it is time for him to become a Shinobi. You may return to your father, the Kurokage, and report a mission success."

Akumori bowed, as Itachi went to check on Naruto again. "Many thanks, Hokage-sama." And then he vanished in via sunshin.

"What was that all about Itachi-kun?" Asked Hiruzen, staring at the man as he stood up from guaging how Naruto was.

"He insulted my Clan."

* * *

**Well, this is the Redone version of my original Naruto story. Sorry I didn't keep the old one up, I kinda wish I did :(**

**Anyhow, enjoy! Please R&R and also take the time to read my other stories as well!**

**~Veloran Darkfyre**


End file.
